


Due The Vecchio Slide!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Filk, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-25
Updated: 1999-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Just gotta love that slide!  :)





	Due The Vecchio Slide!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for explicit sex.**
> 
> **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Category: Filk**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Another idea that came in the twilight 'twixt dusk and dawn.**
> 
> **Actually, between slumber and wakefulness. So I decided to**
> 
> **write it down. Hopefully you'll enjoy what I dreamed up.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **The term Vecchio Slide comes from Ray's tendency to slide**
> 
> **gracefully across polished floors, as he did in the hospital**
> 
> **scenes in "MANHUNT". It's a David thing, too, as he did**
> 
> **it as James Block in a TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL episode.**
> 
> **Just gotta love that slide! :)**
> 
> ****
> 
> **The program I'm using is a weird one, and insists on double-**
> 
> **spacing every single line. So just read it as stanzas of two**
> 
> **lines each. Thank you kindly!**
> 
> **I live for feedback! :)**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Alliance doesn't know what it's got!**
> 
> **(c) September 11, 1999**

****

****Due the Vecchio Slide across the floor,

Grab yourself a Mountie whore! 

Yes, mmm, slide in and out, 

And then just shake it about! 

Curl your fingers and pinch those cheeks 

Smile as you hear his shrieks! 

Time for a little handy cleaning, 

In between all the keening. 

If he starts to become a tease, 

Bring him down to his knees. 

Open his mouth and slide right in, 

He'll moan while you laugh and grin! 

Let him do all the sucking, 

While you get ready for serious fucking! 

Push him quickly onto his back, 

As if you're both in the sack. 

Make sure his legs are spread, 

One of his favorite positions in bed. 

Then due the Vecchio Slide, 

And open him wide! 

Get him on all fours, 

Just like all whores. 

Now, c'mon, due the Vecchio Slide! 

Give that Mountie a ride! 

Let him cry and let him moan, 

While you grunt and groan. 

Slide in and out, oh, my! 

Dig your fingers in his thigh! 

Due the Vecchio Slide! 

Due the Vecchio Slide! 

Don't let him have his pride. 

Hey, he's already cried. 

Mounties are made to be ridden, 

So don't let him be fruit forbidden! 

And he'll cry out, "Ray! Ray! Ray!" 

While you'll look down and say, 

"Benny, I'm dueing the Vecchio Slide, 

So shut up and just enjoy the ride!" 

Due the Vecchio Slide! 

Due the Vecchio Slide! 

****


End file.
